Meeting Addie
by Libbyluv
Summary: It is the middle of sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Adara Addie Shane has recently transferred, and has fallen for Draco Malfoy. But soon she learns that Draco is with The Dark Lord. Can she handle the awful task set for Draco?
1. Welcome Adara Shane

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Reviews please! Next Chapter coming soon!!!**

**Disclaimer: Um, J.K. Rowling, ever heard of her? Lady who made a million dollars off of Harry Potter? Yeah, this is hers.**

"I'm so done with this," I say under my breath. A few students are looking at me strangely. And I don't blame them, considering I am talking to myself. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (aka my prison). As if I need one more burden, I am in Slytherin. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. And when I am describing the house in my letter to my mom I will use words like "cunning" and "ambition," but we all know what it really means for me to be in Slytherin. It means I've disappointed my mother. Again. She probably won't even read my letter, seeing that she's probably on the couch eating two tons of ice cream and watching "Friends" reruns because my dad divorced her. That's what I don't like about my mom- she's weak. Weak and naïve. Naïve enough to think that after all these years, my dad would accept us when she told him we were magical. Weak and naïve and wrong.

My name is Adara Shane. Most people call me Addie. My mom says she named me Adara because it means beautiful, but I think her real daughter got mixed up at the hospital because I am no where near beautiful. I have mousy brown wavy hair, gray eyes, and a nose that has its own zip code. And, as you can see, my personality is basically this: sarcastic. My first class is potions. Oh boy, oh boy.

As I walk in, I feel eyes on me. Probably because they've never seen me before considering I moved here in the middle of sixth year. I quietly take my place next to the other Slytherins, and make no move to make contact with any of them. I turn my head to The House I Could Have Been In If I Wasn't Such A Failure. There is the famous Harry Potter and his slightly less famous friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are laughing and smiling. Whoop dee doo. I am partly in a bad mood because it took me twenty freaking minutes to find this classroom. Seriously why are the moving staircases necessary? Normal staircases would be fine.

An extremely thin man walks (well actually, sulks) into the classroom. He has long, greasy black hair to his chin and frown lines etched into his face. He is thin lipped and his eyes are black and empty. He wears a black, flowing robe, black pants, and black shoes. And guess what color his shirt is? You guessed it. Black.

"Students," he says coldly, and everyone is quiet except for one Slytherin student at the front of the room, but the teacher doesn't seem to mind. The boy has short blond hair, from what I can see. "Open to page 234," the teacher says. I flip through the potions book until I find the page. It is headed "Everlasting Elixirs." I could recite these in my sleep.

"Now," the Professor says. "What would you get if you mixed peppermint and snake scales?" Hermione Granger's hand shoots up. "Anyone?" he asks. I slowly raise my hand. "Yes," the professor says. "The new student. Ms. Shane."

"Uh, well," I start. "Peppermint is calming, and snake scales are silencing. So it would most likely make a sleep potion."

"Very good Ms. Shane," the professor says. "Twenty points to Slytherin." The Slytherins cheer and look back at me, smiling. Maybe I _could _do this. The blond haired boy sticks his tongue out at the Gryffindors.

"Hey, the new girl _can _do something," he says, and smirks. He insults other houses, and he insults his own. I have already decided that I do not like this boy.


	2. A Warning

"Hey new girl," the blond boy calls to me as I'm walking out of potions class. I speed up.

"I'm Draco," he says, matching my pace. His posse follows him, grinning like idiots. "You're from America, right? You a redneck?" he says, in the worst impression of a southern accent I've ever heard.

"You're hilarious," I say sarcastically. "You slay me with your humor." I speed up so I am almost at a jogging pace. He catches up again.

"How's the weather down there?" he asks, and snickers. His posse laughs as though this is the funniest thing they've ever heard. The boy with the big head laughs especially loud.

"A short joke," I say. "How original. You're a comic genius."

"I try," he says. I am almost running now. Draco takes my wrist.

"Don't touch me," I warn, pulling away.

"What could be better than being touched by _me_?" Draco says, half to me, half to his friends. His group chuckles, and one large boy loses it, obviously so mature that he finds sexual humor just _too _hilarious.

"Um, eating my own hair, prison for life, the death of a close relative," I say. "Pick one." His face falls for a brief moment, but it quickly pulls into a smirk again.

"Oi, come on," he says. He takes one of my wrists, spins me around, then takes the other one.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell. He smirks.

"Or what?" I spit in his face, pick up my fallen books, and run. I look back. He doesn't seem to be following me, but he might-

"OW!" I yell, as I crash into someone in front of me.

"Oh my God," I say to the dark-haired person I have just knocked off their feet. "Oh my God, I am so so so so so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine," the stranger says, and lifts their head.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "You're Harry Potter!" I make a mental note to tell him he has black hair and a scar later. God, I can be so stupid. But Harry just shrugs and helps me pick up my books.

"So you look like you were in a hurry," he says once we are both standing again.

"Running from someone actually," I say. "That Draco kid." Harry grimaces.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Draco's just an arse, that's all there is to it," Harry says, but then looks at me grimly. "But he can be seriously dangerous. Stay away from him."

_Dangerous? _I think. _Maybe rude and stupid, but I would have never guessed dangerous. _I look to Harry again.

"How is he dangerous?" I ask.

"It's nothing you should be getting into," Harry says. "Just stay away from him." But I am curious, and I'm not one to let my curiosity go unsatisfied. 


	3. Potion Gone Wrong

"Dammit!" I exclaim, licking my now bleeding finger.

"Tsk, tsk" Draco says coming up from behind me. "Language."

"Will you shut up?" I ask angrily and try to get the little biting thing into the cauldron.

"Here," Draco says, and crushes the creature in his hand. He drops the now still thing into the cauldron.

"So violent, yet so helpful," I say. I take a taste of my own potion. Draco looks down into the cauldron.

"What the hell _is _this?" he asks, sticking his finger in the brass iron cauldron.

"Something you should not be touching," I say, swatting his hand away. I look around the classroom. "Where are all your stupid friends?" I ask.

"This is an advanced class," Draco says. "They aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Aw, and smart little Draco all alone," I tease, pinching his cheeks.

"Hasn't anyone told you about me?" he asks.

"I've had someone call you an ass."

"Seriously."

"I'm being serious," I assure him. Draco is silent.

"Anything else?" he asks. I brush my side bangs off my face and turn.

"Why?"

"Because," he says. I laugh. "What?" he asks angrily.

"I can't believe you just gave me a so-not-a-reason reason," I say.

"Huh?"

"Because, just because, I want to know, what's it to you, none of your business, just wondering," I list off. "All of the above are not answers."

"So?"

"So why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Just cause," he says.

"Not an answer," I sing-song.

"Whatever. I don't have to explain myself to you," he says, turning.

"Draco, Draco," I say teasingly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You are _so _funny." I rock back and forth on the heels of my feet.

"Are you drunk?" he asks.

"Maybe," I giggle, and fall into him. "Maybe, maybe."

"You are drunk," he concludes. "What was in that potion?" I giggle some more.

"Draco, Draco, you're not dangerous," I say, pushing his light blond hair back. "Not dangerous. Heh heh." I giggle again.

"Professor Snape," Draco calls out. Snape turns. "Potion gone wrong." He points to me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I protest, then attempt to stand up, but my vision goes all swirly. I fall, still giggling, into Draco's chest. Professor Snape nods.

"To Madame Pomfrey," Snape says. Draco takes my hand and leads me out. I stumble through the hallways, clasping onto Draco's hand for dear life.

"Come on," he says, dragging me down the corridor. But the sound fades off until0his commands are merely faint whispers. The colors of the hallways swirl together into a grayish-tan color. I giggle once more, and then feel myself falling and hitting the floor, but it causes no pain because I have already blacked out.

~*~*~*~

"Ms. Shane? Ms. Shane?" I hear a light voice saying.

"Hmm?" I mumble, opening my eyes. Bright light seeps into my eyes, and I quickly close them, my head pounding.

"Ow," I say. "What happened?"

"You put something in your potion equivalent to twenty seven glasses of an alcoholic beverage," the voice says. "The ingredient you put in hasn't been identified yet." I open my eyes very slowly. The woman who is speaking to me is in a maroon dress, a white apron, and a white bonnet. I assume she is the nurse.

"Oh, and someone has been waiting quite a while for you to wake," she says. "Mr. Malfoy!" she calls. _Draco? _

Draco walks up, and at the sight of me, quickens his pace.

"Hey Adara," he says.

"Call me Addie," I say and hold my hand out to him. He shakes it.

"Nice to meet you," he says, grinning, and then plops down on my bed.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" he jokes in an unusually deep voice. I laugh.

"Why are you so kind all of a sudden?" I ask. Draco seems taken aback.

"Wha….What?" he asks.

"You were being a total jackass before," I explain. "And now you're suddenly Mr. Nice Guy. What's up?"

"Nothing," he says. I look up at him through my eyelashes. It's an I-don't-buy-your-bullshit look.

"Nothing. Really!" he claims.

"Draco."

"Addie." For some reason, hearing him say my name makes my stomach do a flip. I ignore it.

"Come on, get up," he says, and takes my wrists to pull me up. I hear chuckling and loud footsteps from the doorway. Draco's posse is there. He immediately lets go of my wrists.

"Oh, I see how it is," I say. "Your friends make you insecure, so you feel the need to better yourself with harsh words and insults hurled at others." I think for a bit.

"You _are _a jackass," I conclude.

"Shut up," Draco says.

"No." His friends come over, grinning like idiots.

"What are you doing with _her_?" one of them asks. Draco opens his mouth the reply, but I beat him to it.

"I'll tell you what he's doing," I say. "He was waiting for me for hours, so that when I woke up, he'd be there. Because he cares about me. And he's been keeping me company and making me feel better. And the only reason he's being rude to me now is because he's trying to impress you." I look at Draco. "Not impressive," I say. "And he's just afraid to admit he likes me. He cares about me." I jump up from the hospital bed.

"Actually," I say. "I feel better now. Thanks Draco." I kiss him on the cheek and skip out, leaving the Slytherin boys stunned and speechless behind me.


	4. Forgiveness

"Addie! Addie!" Draco yells, pushing through the crowded hallways.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he says, trying to keep up with me.

"Whatever for, Draco?" I ask innocently. I want to hear him say it.

"For not telling my friends about you," he says.

"What about me?" I go on.

"Addie," he says, taking my hand. "I like you. I really like you." I sigh.

"What do you want from me Draco?" I ask.

"I want you to forgive me," he says. "And, maybe, go out with me?"

"Well I want the clouds to be made of fluffy marshmallows, so it looks like we're both going to be dissapointed," I say, and shake free of his grasp.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?" he asks.

"Let's see," I say, and take his hand. I walk through hallway after hallway until Ifind Draco's friends. "Hey guys," I say. His friends look at me, unsure of what to say. Draco looks at his friends, and then at me and I give him a look that says _whatever you want ot chose, chose it. But you better be ready for what follows._

"Guys," Draco says, and looks at his friends. He takes my hand. "This is Addie. We're going out." I stOod shocked. Apparently his friends felt the same way. Draco squeezed my hand.

"C'mon Addie," he says, and leads me off.

"Draco," I say, once we are alone. "That was incredibly sweet." He shrugs. "Oh!" I pipe up. "When did I agree to go out with you?"

"It was a package deal, along with forgiving me," he says. I smile.

"Tonight," I say, and kiss him on the cheek. Draco smiles, but it quickly turns into a scowl. I turn to see what is wrong. Harry Potter is walking by, shaking his head at me.

"Potter," Draco spits out.

"Malfoy," Harry says. He looks to me. _Dangerous, _he mouths. I shake my head. No, not Draco. Not my Draco.


End file.
